


Yours

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, KINK: BDSM, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: mirage, genre: drama, genre: fluff, kink: master/pet, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Racers are Towerlings’ pets by contract and mutual benefit.  Racers get taken care of so they can run, and nobles get the prestige of ‘owning’ such incredible pets.  Sometimes it’s more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Mirage/Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, BDSM, Master/Pet, Canon? What canon?,  
>  **Notes:** Based on my own kink prompt that I’ve gone and lost the link to. I’ve had the idea for this fic bouncing around longer than that post anyways, so meh. LOL. Hope y’all like it too!

Blurr slouched in a practiced sprawl, unlike the other five Racers that were his competition. Like any of them were at all as prim and proper as they sat now? Blurr suppressed the urge to snort at their ridiculousness. Lightning looked frelling dainty, aft perched on the edge of the cushion, fingers laced in his lap with his legs curled off to one side. And Nitro. How long had he practiced that wide-optic, innocent expression in the mirror? Well, no. It was Nitro, so that was probably vacancy not innocence.

Blurr shook his helm, and wriggled his shoulders better into the cushion he’d shoved behind him. He wanted this mech, not just for the contract -which was fragging incredible- but physically. They’d met once, and Blurr had even liked talking to him. He was active, liked to hunt, liked to race some himself. He wasn’t the typical boring fop Blurr had been subjected to at the parties he’d attended in the Towers.

The others tensed as the door beeped, Flicker quickly casting Blurr a sneer, and then there he was. The buyer. The soon-to-be Master. The mech with the best contract to ever grace the Circuit.

And who the slag chose to claim only a mere _one_ percent of the winnings?

This mech apparently, Blurr thought, watching with lazy curiosity as Mirage was shown each of the Racers in turn.

The manager gave Blurr a hard look behind Mirage’s back, but didn’t dare say anything to reprimand him.

“Tell me about this one?” Mirage requested, voice soft and lilting. Nitro blinked golden, adoring optics up at him, tipping his helm into the light touch of Mirage’s fingers.

“Rank is fifth this season. No catastrophic wrecks, no violence, no negative counseling statements.” The manager ran on, listing off the boring facts. Missing things like how Nitro was dumb as a box of hammers, easily frightened if surprised, and snored like a Miner in need of a filter swap.

Down the line they moved. Lightning was ranked sixth, but he had suffered an injury during training. He was completely recovered now, and the training track had been repaired. He was up and coming, no violence on his record, no negative counseling statements. Again, Blurr filled in the gaps. Lightning was a whiny prima donna. While his ankle had him laid up, he’d whimpered and leaked tears, and threw fits when he didn’t get his way. Actually, he threw fits rather often, but since they weren’t violent toward others, he didn’t get in trouble for it.

Next up was Flare, then Flash, then Flicker. No relation. Ranked third, second, and fourth respectively in the current short season. Flash was all right, Blurr thought, but Flicker was a glitch that hid his rage until the mechs in charge weren’t looking. Flare was sweet. Really sweet, like so sweet that Blurr worried about who he would end up with, because the mech wouldn’t speak up for himself over anything, and not all nobles were pleasant mechs.

“And this is Blurr,” Axel said. “Ranked-”

“You want me,” Blurr said, ignoring the scowl Axel gave him.

Mirage tipped his helm and smirked. “You look comfortable.”

“I’d be more comfortable at your feet,” Blurr purred. “I rank first. I _always_ rank first. I know it’s only one percent, but first place prizes are high enough that over the course of the contract, you’re looking at a few shiny cred chips thanks to me.”

“Credits are not something I fuss over,” Mirage replied. “What I am interested in, is a pet who will mind me. Enhance and enrich _my_ life, not just bring me more wealth or prestige.”

“You still want me,” Blurr replied.

Behind Mirage, Axel was staring at the floor under his feet, lips moving in what was likely a prayer to Primus, but the noble was smiling. “And is this how I can expect you to behave?”

Blurr lifted a hand to gesture at the other Racers. “You think that’s how they sit in the barracks?” Flicker shifted, and Blurr saw his smile go brittle. “I’ll tell you what,” he said to Mirage. “It’d be a mistake not to choose me, but if you go for anyone other than me, take Flare.”

Lightning gasped, mouth dropping open in offense, but one fast glare from Axel snapped his mouth shut again.

Mirage’s optics narrowed behind the delicate mask he wore. “Interesting. Tell me, why should I choose Flare over the others.” He grinned. “Besides you that is.”

“He’d be appreciative.”

“Would you?”

Blurr purred. “Oh, I would be so very appreciative.”

Mirage laughed, and Blurr had to resist the urge to shiver. He liked that laugh. It was perfect by noble standards, tinkling and harmonic, but also rich and warm. “And what about obedient?”

“I can obey.”

“Will you? Or am I going to have to keep you caged?” Mirage asked, crouching down so he could more easily caress Blurr’s face.

There was no suppressing the shiver this time, and Blurr leaned into the touch. “If my master wants me to.”

“Good answer,” Mirage said, his voice low and purring.

~ | ~

The lawyers had explained the contract _thoroughly_. So thoroughly that Blurr felt his intelligence had been a little insulted, but then everything was signed, and the files submitted and approved, and Blurr was officially Mirage’s pet Racer, and heading to his new home. Though ‘home’ was probably too modest a term for any of the palaces of the Towers.

Blurr had been to the Towers before, but not to Mirage’s ancestral home. He swept his optics around as they entered the main foyer, taking in the ornate décor. It dripped wealth, and even for a mech as spoiled and pampered as Blurr had been, it was almost obscene.

No, it was definitely obscene.

Fine marble lined the floors and walls, inlaid with gold and platinum and sparkling gems. Gauzy drapes hung over tall, floor to ceiling windows, and the walls were positively covered in art. Light filled the space, soft and perfect, illuminating the paintings and sculptures just so.

“Oh dear,” Mirage said quietly, pulling Blurr’s attention from a twisting crystal sculpture.

“Mirage, there you are. I’ve been here for hours.”

“Platinum,” Mirage said, smiling and striding toward the mech. “I’m so sorry to leave you waiting.” He gestured to Blurr. “I was signing the documents to bring Blurr home.”

Blurr smiled and wiggled his fingers in a playful wave, but didn’t offer any further greeting. He didn’t know how Mirage wanted him to behave with other nobles yet, so reserved would have to do.

“How wonderful,” Platinum said, then hooked Mirage’s arm with his own. “I know how busy you are, so I wanted to be sure to deliver my invitation in person.”

Blurr trailed after them into a parlor even more elaborate than the foyer. He left the nobles to their chatter, and circled the room, inspecting the art and knickknacks. Pausing before a strange moving piece, he tipped his helm as he stared at what looked like sand twisting and coiling around itself. It was pretty, and he lifted his hand to touch.

“No!”

Blurr jerked at the sudden shout, finger jabbing into the sand. It fell in an instant, every grain dropping and scattering across the table and floor with a quiet hiss. He frowned down at the mess, cursing internally. Not even a pet for an hour and he’d already broke one of his master’s possessions.

“Sorry. I’ll cle-”

“I can’t believe you!” Mirage snapped, voice nearly shrill. “Do you see this?” he said to Platinum. “I can’t bring him to a party yet. He’s not had a second of training.” Whipping back around to the mess, Mirage’s hands came up to cover his mouth. “Oh Primus, just look what you’ve done. That is irreplaceable!”

Blurr stuck his lower lip out in a pout, optics downcast. He hadn’t meant to break it, and if Mirage hadn’t startled him, he might not have, but it was done now. “I’ll clean it up,” he said as he crouched to do just that.

“Get up.” Mirage grasped Blurr’s arm in a far stronger grip than Blurr had expected him capable of, and dragged him back to his feet. He stumbled as he was pulled along, but didn’t struggle.

“Oh, Mirage, darling, I’m so sorry.” Platinum followed as quickly as decorum would allow, optics lit and amused despite his words.

Blurr tripped over a low step, and gasped at the sight of the cage just before he was pushed into it. He turned, but the door slammed, sounding far heavier than the shining, delicate scroll work should have. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, and he really was too. He grasped the bars of the door, looking up at Mirage with wide optics. He was genuinely surprised, not just a little upset with himself, and embarrassed on top of that, but mostly just really sorry.

“I really do not want to hear it right now.” Mirage’s vents were heaving, his voice tight and breathless. “You have no idea at all what you’ve done. I am so very… _very_ displeased with you! Perhaps I should have chosen Flare.”

Blurr gasped as though he’d been struck, his knees giving out. It was an accident.

“Mirage,” Platinum crooned. “Come.” He hugged Mirage, completely ignoring Blurr’s existence, and towed him gently to the door. “Let me take you out for some tea so you can calm down.”

Watching them go, Blurr chewed on his lip, fingers gripping the cage tightly. The room itself looked like a solar of some kind. One wall was nothing but windows, and soft, plush-looking chairs and sofas were scattered about in an arrangement that invited quiet reading or relaxing instead of conversation. Blurr’s cage was in a corner by the windows, and was tall enough for him to stand in, but did not have a wide enough diameter for him to lie stretched out. The floor was bare. No cushions or pillows. No datapads to read or sketch on. No toys or puzzles.

This was the worst sort of punishment for a Racer that loved to move.

“Master?” Blurr called, not thinking it would do him any good, but he wanted to try. “I’m sorry.” He sighed and rested his helm against the bars. “I really am,” he murmured to himself.

~ | ~

Blurr remained still as another servant brought him fresh energon and took away the old. He’d accepted the punishment and thanked the mech that fed him that first night, asking after Mirage, if he would please come. The servant had said nothing and left. The following morning, Blurr had begged a different mech to please just tell Mirage he was sorry. Please come see him. No one had returned until that night, and Blurr’s tanks were in knots. He had barely finished half of his morning meal, and the evening’s was left to sit as he pleaded to the retreating mech to just let him out. Get Mirage. _Anything_.

When morning came, Blurr had looked at the servant with wide, desperate optics, but the energon was set down, the mech leaving without ever meeting his gaze. Blurr had curled back up on his side, back to the room, and tried to recharge more so he could hide from reality.

Now it was night again, and Blurr couldn’t stand the thought of trying to put something in his tanks. He felt sick, spark heavy, a fine tremor working across his whole body from time to time. The latest servant had not bothered with the lights, leaving Blurr in darkness so his thoughts could chase themselves in circles with no hope of distraction.

What had he done? This was _not_ what he wanted or imagined being a noble’s pet would be like. Blurr didn’t want to live like this, locked in a tiny cage for days and ignored over an accident. Some punishment he understood. It was part of the lifestyle, and he was expected to learn and please Mirage, but this was too much. Pride warred with his ego. He deserved better than this, but this was _the_ contract. Racers had fallen over themselves to even be considered. Blurr could break the contract, but at what cost? Would he ever be contracted again, or would he be forced to be an independent? He was old enough now that going back to the barracks would not gain him any favor, and if the other Towerlings sided with Mirage and decided Blurr was too fussy, then what?

But could he really deal with _this_ for the next ten vorns?

There was a sound behind him, and Blurr was almost tempted to look. It might be a servant there to sneak him a treat, ease his loneliness, but he could also be there to mock and tease, and Blurr was so close to breaking down, he thought it was better to continue to feign recharge.

Then the cage lock clicked, and a hand settled warm and light on Blurr’s hip. “Blurr.”

It was Mirage, and for an instant Blurr almost answered him, but then defiance and anger and hurt all boiled up over his spark, and he locked his jaw shut. He couldn’t force the tension in his body away to still pretend at recharge, but he could lie there and ignore his so-called master back until he was ordered not to.

A soft sigh, then, “I know you’re displeased with me, but please, come out now.”

Well, that hadn’t lasted long. Blurr purposely moved as slow as he could, however. Not difficult really, since his joints felt tight and achy, and far too stiff. He moved out of the cage, but sat on the floor, refusing to face Mirage where he crouched.

Gentle fingers caressed Blurr’s cheek. “I owe you an apology. I never meant to leave you in there so long. Platinum dragged me off for tea, and of course then Nebulous appeared and invited us to his place for the evening. I am absolutely certain everyone just kept finding excuses for me to stay, and I couldn’t be rude, so stay I did. Then there was preparing for the party, and the party all last night. I’ve only just come home and was heading to my berth when I remembered you were here.”

Shock brightened Blurr’s optics, and they shot up to Mirage’s face. What?

“I’m so very sorry that I forgot about you, sweetling.”

Blurr’s vents stalled, energon freezing in his lines. He didn’t notice being led along by Mirage to another room. He was pointed to a berth at the foot of a higher, larger, far more fancy berth, and collapsed onto it without protest.

“There you are,” Mirage said, draping Blurr is a shimmering gossamer blanket that was more of a decoration than anything else. It was far too thin to warm him.

The lights dimmed to nothing, only the glow from the Sea of Light shining in through the windows illuminating the room. Blurr stared at the far wall. Something blue was imbedded there and gleaming just enough to draw the optic. He tried hard not to think, but the words reverberated in his mind.

Forgotten.

He’d been _forgotten_.

The gleam bleared into a smear of light, and Blurr squeezed his optics shut, vents held against the sob that wanted to escape. He curled up tighter, hands covering his face, and trying hard to keep his respiration even. It didn’t work. His vents hitched, quietly, but still audible in the silence of the room.

“Blurr?” Mirage asked, the covers of his berth hissing against his plating. A tap of a foot meeting the floor, then a hand curling over Blurr’s helm. “Oh, sweetspark. Come here.”

Hiccupping a sob, Blurr pulled back. He didn’t want the comfort. He didn’t want soothed. “I made a mistake.”

“I know,” Mirage crooned. “That was… I overreacted, but it was an old, old piece with special meaning to me. Your punishment was never meant to last- What? Why are you-?”

Blurr pushed back and sat up. “No. I made a mistake in signing that contract. I want out. I want to go home.” Never mind that the barracks were hardly home, but he didn’t get _forgotten_ there, or locked in a tiny cage for days and days.

Mirage moved to sit next to Blurr, and wrapped an arm around him. Blurr pulled his knees up, his whole chest aching. He was shaking, and as Mirage pulled him in close, he couldn’t resist. He wasn’t used to crying. He wasn’t used to feeling so unsure or confused or insecure. He couldn’t remember a time in the past when he’d been this… _sad_.

“All right,” Mirage said, voice soft. “If you want out, then I won’t protest. I made a horrendous mistake, and you’ve every right to be so distraught.” He rocked a little, holding Blurr tight, dusting the occasional kiss against his helm as he wept.

For a long while Mirage was silent, but once Blurr calmed some, he said, “I am truly sorry, Blurr. And I will let you out of the contract if you want to, but I can’t help but beg just one chance from you.”

Blurr tipped his helm up to look, and blinked as a thumb swept over the dampness on his face.

“You were the one I wanted,” Mirage confessed, mouth crooking up at one corner, but the expression couldn’t be called a smile. “All that nonsense with narrowing the list of possibles down was for show. If I’d said, yes, I want Blurr as my pet, half the Towers would have thrown themselves into a bidding war.

“If you grant me this one chance, I promise, I will never hurt you so badly again. I won’t say there will never be punishments, but I will never be so neglectful.”

Blurr gave him a doubtful look, but he _would_ have a stronger case if Mirage did treat him poorly again. He also _really_ wanted to be Mirage’s pet, and knowing Mirage had planned on claiming him from the start… helped.

After a moment of consideration, Blurr nodded. “I’m sorry about the art piece.”

Mirage dipped his helm and pressed his lips lightly to Blurr’s. “You are forgiven, but let us make our first rule. Please do not touch anything unless I’ve given you permission. Art or decorations at least. There is a library full of book files you are welcome to, and other than my office, you may go anywhere on the grounds you wish-” He cut himself off and gave Blurr a slight smile. “Perhaps we should rest. Tomorrow we’ll have our morning energon, then get you a nice massage, and I will show you around as I should have your first day here.”

Blurr nodded, and when Mirage stood and motioned him to, he laid back down. The thin blanket was tucked over him, and Mirage bent to kiss his helm wing. “Do you forgive me as well, sweetling?”

“Yes, master.”

Mirage wiped Blurr’s face again. “Then no more crying tonight. We’ll start fresh and it will be everything we both hope it to be.” He gave Blurr one last kiss, then returned to his berth.

Blurr lay on his side, staring once again at that blue gleam of light on the wall, waiting for his respiration and spark pulse to fall to normal rates, then decided that he’d been alone long enough in the past few days. He pushed the fabric off himself, then crawled right over the foot of Mirage’s berth. He moved carefully, not trying to wake his master if he was already in recharge, but then two spots of dim gold lit.

“You have a berth of your own, sweetling.”

Yes, he did, Blurr thought, but snuggled down against Mirage anyway. There was a sigh, but then Blurr’s helm was kissed and an arm draped over his waist. He smiled, and was finally able to relax into a truly restful sleep.

~ | ~

Blurr reached out to touch his collar where it sat on a tray as he was guided to the maintenance cradle. How fast he had gotten used to it. His neck felt naked without it now and it had only been a few weeks.

“Impressive,” a noble, Glimmer, Blurr thought, said.

“Yes, I’m very pleased,” Mirage smiled, then sipped a blue, fizzing energon from a carved crystal flute.

Blurr turned his attention to Fasttrack, arching an optic ridge as the other Racer circled him and his crew. He hadn’t pushed that hard, but he certainly needed his coolant levels and gears checked over.

“What?” Blurr asked, narrowing his optics as Fasttrack had to be asked to move again.

“Nothing. Just like looking at you.”

A cultured laugh drifted over from Glimmer, and Blurr scowled more. “It seems our pets have an interest in one another.”

Pitslag, Blurr thought, but only glared harder at Fasttrack when he smirked.

“Oh! We should breed them!”

Blurr’s helm whipped to the side, optics wide. One of his crew bit out a low curse as the movement interrupted his work, but it didn’t carry.

Mirage blinked, clearly startled as well. “Oh. I shall have to think about that. Blurr is quite young after all.”

“Not to stud,” Glimmer said. “And with quality such as Blurr has, I would, of course, pay a fee worthy of him.”

“Hear that, little blue,” Fasttrack whispered from over the back of the sling, arms resting on Blurr’s shoulders. “Don’t you want to zap me? Make little bitlet Racers?”

Mirage smiled, but didn’t give ground. “You would be most fair, I am certain. I will genuinely have to reflect on the offer.”

Blurr growled, shrugging Fasttrack off of him, and all but throwing himself from the maintenance cradle the second he was cleared. He wasn’t _breeding_. Pits, he wasn’t even going to interface with other Racers. Frag that!

~

“Blurr? Come, sweetling, where’ve you gone?”

Blurr peered down over the top of the shelving unit and down at Mirage as he entered the library.

Alone.

“Master?”

Mirage’s optics brightened, then widened comically, his hand lifting to cover his spark. “Primus below us! What… How in the universe did you get up there?”

“I climbed.”

Mirage blinked, then his expression went flat. “Down. Now. We do not _climb_ the library shelves.”

Blurr grinned, but slithered down the shelves with all the grace inherent to his frame type, stepping to the floor to face his master obediently.

“Don’t you give me that cheeky grin.” But Mirage was smiling too, and gave Blurr’s nose a playful tweak. “Come sit with me. I want to speak with you about earlier today.”

Mirage settled himself on one of the plush, overstuffed chairs, and Blurr knelt between his feet, resting his helm on a knee. Mirage’s hand stroked his head, fingers massaging one of the wings.

“Are you at all interested in creating?”

Blurr’s body tensed instantly, ready to jump to his feet and flee.

“I do not mean now, and you know very well that I would not push you into it.”

“No,” Blurr replied, lifting his helm to look up at Mirage squarely. “Not as sire, definitely not as a carrier. No.”

Mirage nodded, petting Blurr’s helm to soothe him. “I have to admit it is a subject I had not even given a single thought to before Glimmer brought it up.” He flicked a hand to the side. “Well, easily handled then. I shall just inform anyone who asks in the future that it is against your contract, silly me for forgetting. Is that acceptable?”

Blurr smiled. “Yes, master. Thank you.”

“Of course, my sweet. On to more pleasant topics,” Mirage said, reaching into his subspace compartment. “You ran off earlier so quickly that you forgot your collar.”

Blurr’s hands flew to his throat. Primus, he had!

“Which turns out to be quite alright, as it reminded me that that collar was only meant to be temporary.” Mirage held out a small box to Blurr. “I think this will suit you far better than that simple gold band.”

Blurr took the box, fingers running over the fine whorls and twists of filigree embedded in the stone. The box itself was a work of art, but nothing could compare to the piece it contained. The lid was set aside carefully, and Blurr stroked a single fingertip over the glittering collar laying in the bottom half.

“Lovely isn’t it?” Mirage asked, lifting the collar out and displaying it between his hands. “I felt the white shine of the platinum would work best against your plating. I was tempted to use sapphires or some other blue stone, but then I thought the diamonds would be enough.”

“It’s beautiful,” Blurr murmured, reaching up to tap the central jewel. It was more than beautiful, but he suddenly lacked all words.

“Up. Let me put it on you.”

Blurr pushed up on his knees, lifting his chin, then bowing his helm forward so Mirage could lock the clasp in the back. His optics landed on Mirage’s panel, and he smirked to himself. So far, despite it being allowed in their contract, Mirage had not asked him for interfacing. Blurr hadn’t known if it was unwanted, or… Well, truthfully, he just hadn’t been comfortable being as forward as he would usually be with a mech.

Now, however.

Mirage jumped at the first slow lick across his panel, but then his hand settled on Blurr’s helm, petting lightly as his aft slid closer to the edge of the seat and his legs spread more. It took very little encouragement for Blurr to get the panel open, and only a little teasing to bring out Mirage’s spike. He took a moment to admire the blue and white lights inlaid in delicate swirls and coils along the length, then traced them with his tongue. Blurr played, licking and kissing, letting his teeth lightly scrape the spike, until Mirage moaned and pulled as his helm.

Working a spike wasn’t something Blurr had done often, he would even have said he disliked it, but with Mirage it was different. Reducing his master to a quivering, whimpering puddle was thrilling. Blurr took Mirage deep, tongue massaging the ridges of his spike, sucking harder as he drew up to the tip. His hands braced against Mirage’s thighs, purring at the feel of the hands against his helm, guiding, hips lifting in shallow little thrusts.

“Oh… Primus, Blurr,” Mirage moaned. His thighs began to shake under Blurr’s hands, respiration coming in sharp gasps.

Mirage tensed, and Blurr tasted the first tang of transfluid.

“Blurr!”

Blurr licked Mirage’s spike clean, looking up with a pleased smile as his master slumped back into the chair, hands shaking and vents heaving. He liked how relaxed Mirage looked, and climbed up into his lap. “Thank you,” he said as he curled up against his master.

Mirage snickered. “You are very welcome, sweet love.”

~ | ~

The evening he had received his new collar had changed their dynamic. Rules were still rules, and Blurr was still the pet, but he marked that as the day their attachment to one another truly began to grow. Interfacing became a regular occurrence, though at first it had been just Blurr initiating. He caught on to what Mirage was doing rather quickly, and began a new game of teasing and tempting, and had been ecstatic the first time he’d driven Mirage to pinning him down and ‘facing him senseless. 

Blurr’s array still tingled from their most recent round, but there was a party tonight so he’d been quickly cleaned and polished, and prepared to be shown off. Prism lived close, so they walked instead of taking a transport. Mirage led and Blurr followed, chin up so the walkway lights would catch on his collar. He’d seen other pet Racers with leashes, but Mirage had made the rule that Blurr stay within visual range in public unless given permission otherwise, and so he did. It was a simple rule to follow since he rather liked being near his master.

“Mirage! So glad you could make it.”

“Prism,” Mirage replied, leaning in to kiss cheeks. “This is lovely.”

Blurr followed the sweep of his master’s arm, and could only agree. The garden was full of softly glowing, multi-colored crystals imported from Praxus and growing well above mechs’ helms in their container beds. Music was drifting in from somewhere, chiming and light, barely audible over the murmur of voices.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Prism invited. “If your pet wants, mine and a few others are playing on my training track. It’s just that way.”

Blurr grinned, and took off when Mirage nodded. He liked Windshear, and Prism’s training course had all the fun obstacles.

“Don’t overtax yourself,” Mirage called, but Blurr was already down the sweeping staircase and waving to the others.

~ | ~

Blurr held his helm high from the Winner’s Circle, vents roaring. He could feel the trickle of energon from his thighs and abdominals where the micro lines had burst from the pressure. That’d been one Pit of a close race, but no one had mentioned the Seeker that had entered. He was a rival for Blurr when he could be in his alt mode, but nowhere near Blurr’s speed when not.

“Come, dearling,” Mirage said, and tugged at Blurr’s elbow. “I want maintenance to see to you.”

Blurr let himself be led, suffered the fluid changes, and scans, and repairs, and energon injections, and Mirage’s misplaced concern.

“I’m fine,” Blurr insisted once again. “You’ve seen me race plenty of times. This is normal, and I’m fine.”

“You are still running far too hot,” Mirage chided, then faced the crew leader. “Are we sure his coolant levels are alright?”

Blurr gave the mech a shrug and a grin. What could they do? Primus, he was _not_ going to mention how sore he was. Mirage would probably put him in the berth and keep him-

Wait. That might not be a bad idea.

~ | ~

Blurr was tired. Happy, but tired. It had been a great night at the Circle, but now he was more than ready to crawl into his berth- well, Mirage’s berth, and recharge until midday.

Mirage chuckled as he joined Blurr. “One of these nights I’m going to make you stay on your own berth.”

Liar, Blurr thought, and grinned as he burrowed in against Mirage’s side. If he recharged alone, then Mirage would be recharging alone as well, and they were both far too fond of waking up wrapped around one another and that first, sleepy, morning interfacing to recharge separately.

Mirage sighed, but kissed Blurr’s helm. “Rest well, loveling.”

Blurr simply purred in response.

~ | ~

Blurr was bored out of his mind. This was his party, or well, in his honor to celebrate his winning the City Circuit undefeated. His score put him in first anyway, but he hadn’t lost a single race. Actually no, that was still incorrect. The party was in _Mirage’s_ honor as his owner, and Prism had gone all out for him.

Blurr tried to entertain himself by just dancing with the other Racers, but then the nobles retreated for their orgy, and he found himself losing interest in the bodies rocking and grinding against him. They were starting their own round of group interfacing, and he felt his systems shut down at the thought. Fasttrack was there, and Blurr had developed a healthy distrust of him and a few of the other pet Racers.

“Where are you going, Blurr?” Flare called as Blurr edged toward the balcony.

“Head’s hurting,” Blurr lied, waving toward the door. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Like Pit he would.

Blurr wandered down into the gardens, hoping this wasn’t technically disobeying. Mirage had left him in the ballroom, so there was the expectation of him staying there. Arguably. But it wasn’t _him_ that had left his master’s sight. Mirage had been the one to leave the room first, and it wasn’t like Blurr would go off the grounds. He slipped in amongst the tall, glowing crystals, and wove a meandering path deeper in, in the hopes of getting too lost for any of the Racers to find him.

“Blurr?”

Blurr’s helm snapped up, optics wide when he heard Mirage’s voice.

“Sweetling, why are you out here? You have all your friends inside to play with.”

Crossing to Mirage, Blurr knelt at his feet and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his helm on a thigh. “I don’t want them.”

“Blurr.” The tone was lightly chiding, but Mirage’s hand was gentle on Blurr’s helm.

“Why aren’t you with the others?” Blurr asked, looking up at Mirage.

Mirage gave him a little grin. “I don’t want them,” he whispered with a conspiratorial wink.

“Can we go home?”

The smiled dropped, and Mirage shook his helm. “After all the trouble Prism went to? That would be very rude of us, Blurr.”

“We could apologize and make it up to him.” Blurr smiled a little. Prism was a genuine friend to Mirage, and Blurr didn’t want to offend him either, but he didn’t want to stay. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to bring the mood down or look ungrateful due to this pounding headache I’ve got. And my right hip joint’s killing me. I can’t even ‘face anyone. I’m no fun at all.”

Mirage tweaked Blurr’s nose and snickered at him, but then sobered quickly. “You have a point. I find myself too distracted to join the festivities as well, and jealousy was an ugly little bug in my spark.”

Blurr cocked his helm to the side, but before he could ask, Mirage stood, and held a hand down to him. “Come. Let’s get you home before that headache or limp get worse.”

~

Blurr waited until they were in the berthroom and he was curled up against Mirage, then asked, “What were you jealous of?”

Mirage sighed, fingers playing over the ridges of a helm wing. “I love you, and I know I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Blurr loved Mirage. It made sense that Mirage loved him. Sure, he had refused to consider anything beyond their current relationship, but he saw no reason not to love one another while they could.

“Because you are my pet. I’m your master. I have a responsibility toward you.” Mirage cycled his vents again, and held Blurr a little tighter. “We can’t possibly have what I want, and it would be illegal while you’re racing and still under contract anyway. Not to mention, it’s utterly selfish to ask you to be exclusive to me.”

Blurr tipped his helm back and grinned. “You mean you don’t know?”

“What?”

“I’m exclusive to you anyway,” Blurr replied. “Since we started interfacing, I haven’t desired anyone else.”

“But… No, I’ve heard-”

Blurr chuckled. “What? You’ve heard the lies mechs tell one another about getting a taste of me?” He shook his helm, then leaned in to kiss Mirage. “I haven’t touched anyone but you in a long time. I don’t want to. I mean, I didn’t do it on purpose, or think about it, or anything. I just don’t want them.” He gripped Mirage’s upper arms and rolled to his back. “I want you.”

Mirage settled himself over Blurr, staring down at him for a moment, then reached up to remove the mask that he always wore over his optics. “Do you understand what you’re saying?”

“Yeah.” Blurr smirked and traced a fingertip around one of Mirage’s optics. “It’s going to be a long betrothal.”

“You’re still my pet.”

“I _want_ to be your pet. I don’t want to change what we are right now.” Blurr lifted his helm to steal another kiss. “We’ll work out a more equal dynamic later _if_ we want to.”

“Nobles don’t bond to Racers, Blurr.”

A shrug, because bonding was never something Blurr had thought terribly hard about. “I love you.” He could only just grasp the reasons why this was distressing Mirage, but then part of his job as a pet was to soothe his master and make him happy. “Pet or not. I don’t think my feelings are going to end with my contract, but since we have vorns yet to figure it out, why worry?”

Mirage shook his helm, but Blurr could just make out the wry twist to his mouth. “I am worrying about this too much, aren’t I?”

“Yes.” Blurr arched his back, pushing up against Mirage to slide their plating together. “Even if we can’t bond, I can stay with you for the rest of our lives. If an heir becomes an issue, I _would_ help you with that.” He didn’t want to carry, he couldn’t imagine not being able to run properly, but he would sire for Mirage. _Only_ for his Mirage though.

“You mean it don’t you?”

Blurr nodded, then caught Mirage’s face between his hands to pull him down into a slow kiss. “I’m yours no matter what label we give it,” he purred against trembling lips.

“Blurr…”

Sleek, powerful legs dragged up the outside of Mirage’s. Blurr smiled, then wound his arms around Mirage’s neck to deepen the kiss.

How easy it was to fall into one another, Blurr thought as he opened fully to Mirage. His thighs rode over slim hips, and his back bowed up off the berth as a spike that fit him perfectly spread the lining of his valve. He surrendered completely to it, as he did every time with Mirage, and let the pleasure carry him up the swirling vortex of building charge. He clung, whispering encouragements and pleas, panting and dizzy-drunk as bliss surged over his sensornet. Mirage’s soft cries rang out, heat flooding Blurr and sending him into another blazing release.

“Yours,” Blurr whispered as he curled against Mirage.

~ | ~

“Blurr?” Mirage called.

Blurr, glanced back and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Mirage peered over the edge of the roof and scowled at the boiling mass of insecticons below them, then turned back to Blurr. “What about this view has you so… introspective?”

Blurr held out the collar, the diamonds and platinum gleaming in the starlight.

“Primus!” Mirage gently reached out to touch the jewels. “Primus,” he repeated. “I thought it was lost in the Fall. How-?”

Blurr smirked and knelt, then held up the collar in offering. “Put it on me?”

“This is a roof. Anyone could see us. The Swarm-”

“Part of the thrill,” Blurr replied. “Well, that we could be caught. Slag the Swarm, they can’t get to us up here.” He purred, hands going to Mirage’s thighs. “Put the collar on me, Mirage.” He leaned in and licked a line up Mirage’s interface panel. “Put it on.”

Moaning, Mirage locked the collar around Blurr’s neck. _I have the kinkiest mate in the universe._

_And I have the most beautiful mate,_ Blurr replied over the bond as Mirage’s panel opened and his spike extended.

“Wicked thing.”

“Could punish me,” Blurr suggested, then took Mirage into his mouth, purring as his mate’s thoughts fragmented to pleasure. He wouldn’t be getting punished tonight, he already knew, but it’d been ages since they’d stolen the time to play with one another.

“Blurr,” Mirage sighed.

_Yes, Master?_

“Oh, Primus!”

Yes, they were definitely going to have to get back to this, to one another, more often. _Yours,_ Blurr whispered.

_Yours,_ Mirage replied.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
